


My Hero

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: King Bee promised to protect everyone.





	My Hero

_**Clovis POV.** _

It's been a month since I received the miraculous bee. Being a super hero is incredible! I can work side by side with my idol, Ladybeetle and helping people really makes me feel good. It's a shame that no one can know who I am ...

I was in front of the school, waiting for Adrienne to arrive. After a few minutes, a car stopped in front of the school and out of her came the beautiful blonde girl.

 **Hello Ari, how are you?** I approached her, with my usual perfect face.

**Hi Clovis! I'm fine-**

BOOM

She was interrupted by an explosion coming from school. Students started to run out of panic. I ran somewhere where I could turn. After the yellow light blamed me, I was dressed in my black-striped black suit.

I went to school and tried to find the akuma. He was in the library.

The akuma started throwing everything in his way.

 **King Bee, how good you are**! I heard Ladybeetle say.

Ladybeetle, Chat Noire, Volpina (Alim) and I were tring to stop the akuma. Looks like he's a student who got angry because of a teacher.

In the struggle we heard some little scans, coming from one of the shelves fallen. No one needed to be in school so I got close. The shelf was propped up by a table. I looked beneath them, and in the little space that was there, there was a red-haired girl. Her long suits covered her face.

 **Hey, are you all right? Let's get you out of here!** I said. The girl raised her head enough as one between her eyes was exposed. It was the color of the shield. She was Nathania!

I don't have the best opinion about her, but I can't leave her here. It's my duty to save her.

She had tears in her eyes and was trembling lightly. She was scared. I held out me hand, and she grabbed it slowly and I pulled her out from the shelf. I picked her up in the bride style and took her out of the school. She held me tight.

When she was safe, I put her down.

 **Thank you!** She told me.

I looked into her eyes. I didn't notice how beautiful they were. My heart started to beat very quickly. She stood up on the peaks and kissed my cheek then left.

I went back to school and the rest of them stopped the akuma.

 **Where have you been?** Ladybeetle asked me.

 **A girl was still here so I took her safely.** I said.

 **A girl, right?That explains why you're blushed!** Chat Noire teased me.

 **That doesn't explain anything!** I said

All day I was blushed ...


End file.
